Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to devices, and more particularly to electronic devices operable with other electronic devices.
Background Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, laptop computers, tablet computers, pagers, and two-way radios, for example, derive their portability from batteries. A typical battery disposed within one of these devices includes one or more electrochemical cells that may be charged and discharged to power the device. The use of rechargeable batteries allows mobile devices to slip the surly bonds of wall-tethered power connections to travel with users wherever they may go. When the battery becomes depleted, the user must couple the device to a charger to charge the battery. Once charged, the user can then detach the device from the charger to portably use the device until the battery is depleted.
Traditional chargers are generally powered from wall outlet via a power cord. Since these chargers have a relatively unlimited supply of power, they can be left ON all the time. Thus, to charge a device, the user simply attaches the device and walks away. However, some manufacturers have begun to develop portable chargers that a user can carry to charge devices that unexpectedly deplete their batteries. As these portable chargers rely on portable sources of energy, they frequently include a power button with which the user can turn the device ON for charging purposes. One frustrating experience that can occur with some chargers is forgetting to turn them ON after connecting the electronic device to be charged. A user who forgets to turn the charger ON may walk away for some period of time and then return, expecting a fully charged device, only to find that their device has not charged at all. It would be advantageous to have a device, system, or method capable of remedying such situations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.